parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sing-Along With The Object Show Characters - A Frog Went A Courting
A Frog Went A Courting is the twenty-eighth song from Sing-Along With The Object Show Characters. Lyrics *(Song starts) *Leafy: A frog went a-courtin' and he did ride, M-hm. *Lightbulb: A frog went a-courtin' and he did ride, M-hm. *Boombox: A frog went a-courtin' and he did ride, Sword and pistol by his side, M-hm. *Ice Cream: He rode up to Miss Mouse's door, M-hm. *Party Hat: He rode up to Miss Mouse's door, M-hm. *Lego: He rode up to Miss Mouse's door, Where he'd often been before, M-hm. *Skittle: He said, *Frog: Miss Mouse, are you within? *Skittle: M-him. *Carrot: He said, *Mister Frog: Miss Mouse, are you within? *Carrot: M-hm. *Milky: He said, *Mister Frog: Miss Mouse, are you within? *Miss Mouse: Yes, kind sir, I sit and spin. *Milky: M-hm. *Camera: He took Miss Mouse upon his knee, M-hm. *Window: He took Miss Mouse upon his knee, M-hm. *Hearty: He took Miss Mouse upon his knee, And said, *Mister Frog: Miss Mouse, will you marry me? *Hearty: M-hm. *Miss Mouse: Without my Uncle Rat's consent, *Feather: M-hm. *Miss Mouse: Without my Uncle Rat's consent, *Gummy: M-hm. *Miss Mouse: Without my Uncle Rat's consent, I wouldn't marry the President. *Watermelon: M-hm. *Feather: Uncle Rat laughed and shook his fat sides, M-hm. *Gummy: Uncle Rat laughed and shook his fat sides, M-hm. *Watermelon: Uncle Rat laughed and shook his fat sides, To think his niece would be a bride, M-hm. *Dr. Lemon: Then Uncle Rat rode off to town, M-hm. *Candy Corn: Then Uncle Rat rode off to town, M-hm. *Yogurt: Then Uncle Rat rode off to town, To buy his niece a wedding gown, M-hm. *Microwave: Now where would the wedding breakfast be? M-hm. *Stethoscope: Now where would the wedding breakfast be? M-hm. *Leafy: Now where would the wedding breakfast be? Way down by the old oak tree. M-hm. *Lightbulb: The first to come was the little white moth, M-hm. *Boombox: The first to come was the little white moth, M-hm. *Ice Cream: The first to come was the little white moth, She spread out the tablecloth, M-hm. *Party Hat: The next to come was the bumblebee, M-hm. *Lego: The next to come was the bumblebee, M-hm. *Skittle: The next to come was the bumblebee, He played the fiddle upon his knee, M-hm. *Carrot: The next to come was a tiny flea, M-hm. *Milky: The next to come was a tiny flea, M-hm. *Camera: The next to come was a tiny flea, Who came to dance with the bumblebee, M-hm. *Window: The next to come was Jenny Spinner, M-hm. *Hearty: The next to come was Jenny Spinner, M-hm. *Feather: The next to come was Jenny Spinner, Who gobbled up a fly for her dinner, M-hm. *Gummy: Now Mister Frog was dressed in green, M-hm. *Watermelon: Now Mister Frog was dressed in green, M-hm. *Dr. Lemon: Now Mister Frog was dressed in green, And sweet Miss Mouse looked like a queen, M-hm. *Candy Corn: They all gathered round the lucky pair, M-hm. *Yogurt: They all gathered round the lucky pair, M-hm. *Microwave: They all gathered round the lucky pair, Singing, dancing everywhere, M-hm. *Stethoscope: Then Frog and Mouse had a family, M-hm. *Leafy: Then Frog and Mouse had a family, M-hm. *Lightbulb: The Frog and Mouse had a family, M-hm. *Boombox: Then Frog and Mouse had a family, And they started jumping with glee, M-hm. *Ice Cream: We put the story back on the shelf, M-hm. *Party Hat: We put the story back on the shelf, M-hm. *Lego: We put the story back on the shelf, If you want anymore you can sing it yourself, *All: M-hm. *(Song ends) Category:Parodies Category:Songs Category:Objects